Space Force Inspector Commodore
Inspector Commodore is the most special kind of flag officer in the Tau'ri Space Force, for they have investigatory powers, they wear black uniforms and dress suits with silver epaulettes on them. On these they wear their purple stripes, green four-point isotoxal star, insignia on either side. They also wear their insignia on their chest with their medals and badges. About All Commodores are equivalent to the rank of brigadier general in the Army, Marines and Air Force and vice rear admiral in both the Navy and Coast Guard. As a flag officer in the Space Force is a highly specialized position, no equivalent ranked person is allowed to be transferred into this rank, promotion to it only happens by the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. They are considered corps grade officers (CPGO). They therefore can be put in in charge of ten to twenty-seven thousand crewman as their direct superior officer. Inspector Commodore is a special rank within the Space Force, though technically higher then regular Commodores, their real function is to oversee a part of the force as a whole. Duties As an Inspector Commodore you aren't just directly in charge over all Captain Class officers, you are in charge over a part of the force as a whole. Which is to say that you get assigned a portion of the fleet over which you have end responsibility. For an Inspector Commodore has the special duty of detecting and investigating instances of maladministration, corruption, abuses of power, insurrection, defection and treason. They will travel from ship to ship for impromptu visits and make reports on them, when not on visits they are writing reports on captain performance or reading and evaluating officer meetings, crew functioning and individual officer reports. All Inspector Commodores are considered full time members of the Space Force Internal Promotion Board, you are expected to attend at least a third of all of their meetings. You will be assigned a Ensign Junior Grade to function as your administrative assistant or technical steward, depending on which master degree you have gotten. Promotion Promotion to this rank is expected to happen to only 40% of all Commodores after they have served for five years. Those that have served for 7 years as a commodore are allowed to send a promotion request to the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. They then either decide to promote you within five weeks after receiving the request or they decline your request and reassign you to a teaching position. They might also promote you an extra rank to Vice Rear Admiral. A few Captains and quite a bit of Fleet Captains are immediately promoted to Inspector Commodore, thereby bypassing the rank of Commodore entirely. Demotion and Dismissal As a flag officer you are expected to be a veteran decision maker, who takes responsibility and owns up to their mistake. Abuse of power of a sexual nature will lead to an immediate court martial in which you will face dismissal from service and mandatory prison time. Other abuses of power and flawed decisions making and reckless actions will lead to a permanent demotion and a court martial. Navigation Category:Military Ranks Category:Space Force Ranks